Roxy
- Training/Causal Outfit= }} |alignment = Hero (Former Villain) |age = 26 |species = Human |status = Alive |weapons = Mechanic Blaster(Blade Attachment) |theme = https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=zmARr8E2RPw}} In No More Anarchy ??? Appears in *Redemption Arc *Fusion Arc *Evox Virus Arc *Endgame Arc *Champions Arc Relationship Family Members N/A Friends *Blaze *Lucy Heartfilia *Jacob Spartan *Kat II Spartan *Katsuki Bakugo *Maximus Lynx *Larry Santiago-Loud *Nita *Coven Spartan *Kat II Spartan *Devon Daniels *Ravi Shaw *Zoey Reeves *Nate Silva *Steel *K.O. *Radicles *Enid *Nana Midoriya *Ed *GIR Enemies *Evox (Former Master) *Skalamander *Biowulf *Grid *Hydro *Alberto *Mandarin *Scrozzle *Tronics *The Grimm Slayer *Noodle Burger Boy Calamity Trigger *Debuts: Calamity Trigger 11 (Debut), Calamity Trigger 12, Calamity Trigger 13 (Ideal), Calamity Trigger 14, Calamity Trigger 15, Calamity Trigger 16, Calamity Trigger 17 *Styles: Machine *Ultimate Form: Overdrive Beast-X Morpher *Chain Attack: Arm Cables Buster *Heart Heat Attack: Fatal Glitch *Grand Heat Attack: Enter Escape Buster *Enraged Taunt - Dark Sunshine *Disgusted Taunt - Yellow Rage *Black Execution - Virus Host Final Slash *Soul Exchange - Evox’s Connection (Pure Evil) / ??? (Good Influences) *Heat Driver - N/A *Timeline Alter - THC Fallout *Preview Skin - Escape (Evolve) Quotes Selection Roxy: The Morphin will finally belong to Evox! Soul Exchange Offering: From me to you! Pure Gift: This is my purest gift! Good Influence: R-Ra-R-Ra-Ravi? Power-Up: CORRUPTION! Evil Influence: Morph X power us all! Beast Unleashed: MORPH-X, I NEED IT!!!!!! Intro Dialogue Normal Roxy: Well, looks like I was teleported here to kick your ass Vs. Self Roxy: Who the hell are you! Roxy: I’m you from the Another Universe But I am a Avater! Roxy: Haha, I’m actually a Human here Vs. Ravi Roxy: What’s the matter, Ravi Ravi: Please just.....come back Roxy: Not what happened back from Grid Battleforce... Vs. Blaze 1 Roxy: I want to fuck you Blaze: I have no time to fuck Roxy: Then I have to fight you to fuck! Vs. Blaze 2 Roxy: Ready for our Training, Blaze Blaze: Indeed, I am, Roxy Roxy: I won’t go easy on you this time Vs. Blaze 3 Roxy: It’s Bloxy Blaze: I prefer Raze Roxy: That doesn’t make scene Vs. The Grimm Slayer Roxy: You fucking traitor The Grimm Slayer: I was tired of being Evox’s bitch Roxy: Says The Guy who’s quirk was made out of a Loser in Jail Vs. Kitana Roxy: Oh look, It’s the Kahn of Outworld Kitana: Watch your tone, Outworld will soon be a peaceful Realm Roxy: You mean the Same Realm That took your own Realm Vs. Yoshikage Kira Roxy: Hard to believe a Villain like you has a Thing for Hands.... Yoshikage Kira: Oh come on now, I didn’t want those Heroes to go after me and my peacefulness Roxy: You were the idiot that brought a Hand, to anywhere you go Vs. Hendrickson Roxy: *Laughing* Hendrickson: What’s so funny? Roxy: You’re Stupid Demon Form, It looks like a DeviantART OC Category:Characters Category:Cannon Character Category:Villain Category:Evil Ranger Category:Female Category:Fighter Category:Human Category:Last Survivor Category:Calamity Trigger Category:Cyber Dimension Category:The Evox Virus